The Best Birthday Ever
by 2hottwilightchicas
Summary: The Cullen's and Bella throw a surprise birthday party for Edward to make up for the child-hood birthday party he never got to have.


**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is not mine, it's all Stephenie Meyer's. I just wanna celebrate Edward's birthday in my own special way. :) **

**A/N: So, when they sing happy birthday to Edward, I expect you to sing along out loud. Why? Because Edward has super vampire hearing and he just might hear you… ;) Oh, this is also before they are married and all that jazz. So like between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Also, I haven't been to Chuck E. Cheese in about a million years, so I have no idea how accurate all this is.**

**~Emmy**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked. She had my by the arm and was dragging me out the front door. I had been playing my piano when she suddenly pulled me up and wouldn't let go. She had a huge grin on her face.

"You'll see!" She sang.

I tried to get what I could out of her mind on where we were going but she was singing in Spanish in her head.

We turned around the corner and came to the garage. I could hear everyone's thoughts coming from inside. They were all thinking about other things and I still had no idea what was going on.

Alice opened the garage door as everyone screamed "SURPRISE!". I chuckled and shook my head.

"You all know I heard you from a mile away." Bella came up to me and gave me a loving kiss.

"We know, but you don't know what's coming." She grinned. I raised an eyebrow in question. She just giggled and turned so she was facing everyone, next to me.

"Are we ready to go?!" Alice screamed in excitement. There was a chorus of excited "yes's". Suddenly Emmett leaped on me and struggled to wrap a handkerchief around my eyes as a blindfold.

"_What _are you _doing_?" I asked, surprised.

"Edward, this is a _surprise_! That means you can't know!" Bella giggled.

"Surprise? What for?" I heard Alice sigh and push me into a car. I heard another car door open and both the cars started and exited the garage.

"Ok, at least tell me who's in the car with me." I sighed, slightly frustrated. I could feel Bella's warm and gently holding mine.

"I'm driving," Alice said "Jasper's in the passenger seat, and Rosalie is sitting next to you. Emmett drove Esme and Carlisle in his jeep, we're in the BMW. By the way, Rosalie, thank you for letting me drive!" Alice squealed.

"Just don't crash it, Alice." I could tell Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, not a chance. I would see that coming miles away." Alice laughed. It was silent for a while as everyone concentrated on not thinking about where we were going.

We drove for quite awhile, longer than I thought we would.

"Come on, guys. At least tell me _why_ we're going wherever it is that we're going." I leaned my head back on the seat. Bella cupped my face with her hand and I turned to face her, even though I couldn't see her through the blindfold. I could feel her soft breath on my face as she leaned closer.

"Edward, the anticipation is one of the best parts. I should know." She whispered. Right before I thought she would kiss me she pulled back and giggled. I sighed in exasperation. "Believe me, I'm still anticipating…" She said in a low voice. It was my turn to laugh.

"You know Bella, there are things for horny girls that aren't getting what they need from their man…" Rosalie trailed off. I whipped around to where her voice came form.

"Believe me, when the time comes, she will get all she ever needs from me and more." I whispered, maybe a little harshly. I hated when everyone talked about mine and Bella's sex life (or lack of one). We were going to do this the proper way. If I was going to take her soul I wanted to make sure I didn't take away any other of her chances of getting into heaven.

"Rosalie, it's fine. I know what I'll be getting is worth it." Bella said, leaning over me to talk to Rosalie.

"Suit yourself…" Rosalie turned to look out the window, officially ending all conversation.

"Ok, guy's, where we're going, they don't tolerate that kind of conversation, so if you gotta say some sort of innuendo, say it now." Silence. "Oh, right, Emmett isn't in the car…" Alice mumbled. A few more moments of silence when Alice suddenly screams, "WE'RE HERE!!!"

I reached my arms up to yank my blindfold off but Rosalie and Bella grabbed my arms on either side and held them down.

"Come _on_!" I groaned. "If we're here, why can't I know where _here_ is?"

I heard Alice turn around fully in her seat to face me and sigh dramatically.

"Edward, don't you know what today is?"

I thought for a second. "Uhh, Saturday?"

"Edward, I know you know what today is. We didn't forget and neither did you. What's the _date_?"

I sighed. I didn't want to make a big deal out of this! Alice of all people would know that! "It's…June 20…"

"And what's the significance of that…?" She prompted me.

"It's…my human birthday…" I whispered.

Alice squealed. "And that means PAR-TAY!"

My jaw dropped. "Party? Alice, tell me _where we are_!" I gritted my teeth. I think I know where this is going…

"Well, since you grew up in such a child-unfriendly place, you never got that perfect childhood birthday party! So we decided that we'd give that to you this year!"

"ALICE!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down! You're making Jasper mad and we don't need _two_ grumpy-pusses here!"

"Where is _here_?"

"Are you ready?"

"YES!"

"This year, we're celebrating your birthday at…drum roll please…CHUCK-E-CHEESES!" I ripped my arm out of Bella's hands and tore the blindfold from my eyes. I looked around in a panic and I almost couldn't comprehend what was going on around me. We were all still sitting in the BMW, but around the car there were little kids galore, flooding into the giant building we sat in front of. A giant mouse was at the door, greeting the kids and taking pictures with them.

"Oh…my…God." There weren't any other words.

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all broke into hysterical laughter, clutching their sides. Jasper soon followed, chuckling to himself.

"You…should…have seen…your FACE!" Alice said between fits of laughter.

"I'm glad I amuse you." I said as I glared at each and every one of them individually.

We heard a knock on Alice's window and Emmett saying, "Let's go already!"

Esme and Carlisle were standing there too, looking quite amused. I glared at them too as Rosalie and Bella shoved me out of the car.

As we walked up to the front and the man in the giant mouse costume, Alice got a thought. A very, very, very bad thought.

"_Edward!"_ She screamed in excitement and whipped out a camera from her purse.

"No, Alice, I am not doing it!" I backed up from her and the mouse, my hands in the air in front of me as if to stop them.

"Edward, you are taking a picture with Mr. Cheese, and you're going to do it now." Alice said warningly.

"Alice, no, I will do no such thing! I never agreed to any of this! I didn't agree to my birthday!"

"Well, you can't really control that, now can you?"

"No, but I _can_ control whether and how I celebrate it. And taking a picture with a giant, dirty mouse – no offense – is not how I want to spend it."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You will go over to that 'giant, dirty mouse' and you will stand there and grin like you are the happiest little boy in the history of the universe and I will capture it on this here digital technology that is known as a _camera_," I rolled my eyes at that, "And you will do it _now_." I raised my eyebrows, daring her to make me. Bad move. "EMMETT! GRAB HIM!" She screamed. Faster than I could process the words, Emmett was behind me, holding my wrists behind my back and dragging me over to the mouse. He stopped when I was there and forced my arm around the mouse costume's shoulder. Emmett turned to face me and moved my cheeks up with his pointer fingers to make me smile. I glared at him in response.

"Smile Edward, like you mean it." I glared at her again. "Smile or I'll make you eat the pizza. All of it, by yourself." She glared menacingly at me. I weighed my options carefully but quickly and decided one picture couldn't hurt that bad. I grinned until my face hurt and I finally saw the flash of Alice's camera. The second after, I dropped my arm from around the mouse and stepped into the door of the building as fast as I could, grabbing Bella's hand as I went. She laughed and ran along after me.

"Slow down, slow down! We don't want to run over any little kids!" Bella laughed. I slowed down. We hadn't gotten very far inside. It was extremely dark inside, though there was a neon glow from the arcade machines. There was a ball pit and that giant tube house that kids crawl in, off to the right. There was skeeball and arcade games throughout. Straight ahead was an open room full of long tables covered with plastic table covers with Chuck E. Cheese's face all over it. At the far end of the dining room, there was a stage with a closed curtain. Do they play music here? What band would want to play here? I shook my head as we approached a turn stop with a Chuck E. Cheese worker stamping everyone's hands. She stamped our hands and ushered us through the turn-stop so the mob of tiny children behind us could get in.

We waited for everyone else to get their hands stamped. When everyone was there, we turned to Alice to see what we would be doing next.

"Skeeball!" She shouted, grabbed mine and Bella's hands, and bolted for the skeeball machines. She gave us cups with little gold tokens in them and set each of us in front of our skeeball machines. "Aw, Emmett, I'm sorry. There isn't any more left." Alice pouted for a minute. There was one machine left, but it was being used by a 6-year-old. Emmett stuck out his bottom lip and gave Alice his puppy-dog eyes. "What do you want me to do about it, Emmett? Kick the little kid off of the machine?" Emmett nodded vigorously.

"Emmett, he's like a kindergartner. Leave him alone." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"But I wanna play skeeball!" Emmett whined. With that, he marched over to the kid and bent down so their heads were the same height. "Excuse me?" The little kid ignored him and kept tossing balls up the little ramp. "_Excuse_ me?" Emmett tried again, a little louder. The kid paid no attention. "KID!" Emmett shouted in his ear. The kid whipped around and laid a solid punch right on Emmett's jaw. The blow didn't affect Emmett at all (we _are_ vampires) but the kid screamed in response. He pulled back his hand, tried to shake it out, screamed more because of it, and cradled it against his chest. He ran away, crying for his mom. Emmett just stood there, still bent over, his eyes wide with shock. "Did what I think just happen, happen?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, that little 6-year-old just punched you in the face." Jasper laughed.

"He had quite an arm, too…" Emmett stood up, still looking awe-struck.

"On the bright side, you got that machine! Now we can have our skeeball competition!" Alice squealed.

"Competition?" I didn't like the sound of that. Competition with the Cullen's was serious business and it _always_ ended badly. Last time we had any sort of competition, Emmett ended up naked, streaking down the street with Rosalie chasing after him with a hatchet. Funny to us, but not so much for the 70-year-old that Emmett ran into. And he _ran into her._

"Yes, Edward, _competition_. We're gonna see who can get the most points within 3 games!" Alice exclaimed. I grumbled my complaints but to no avail.

"What does the winner get?" Emmett asked.

"One favor from any of us. Doesn't matter how small or how large. Any favor."

I could _definitely_ think of a few uses for _that_ prize.

"Everyone get your Chuck E. Cheese token out! Place your token into the slot designated for said token. Please wait as the skeeballs come down the ramp and rest. Does everyone have their skeeballs? Ready?" Alice instructed us. "GO!" We all picked up our skeeballs and started tossing them up the ramp to the circles with holes that had different point numbers attached to them. Since I knew I would break the whole machine if I wasn't careful, I tossed them gently up the ramp. Unfortunately, I was _too_ gentle. The first 3 times I tossed up a ball, it didn't make it and came rolling back down. A minute into it, nearly all of us were at zero points, suffering from the same problem. Bella, however, was already at 1,000 points.

"Bella! How do you do that!?" Emmett cried when he looked up and saw her score after such a short amount of time. Suddenly a woman about 30 years old approached Emmett, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU HITTING CHILDREN FOR???" She screamed at Emmett at the top of her lungs. He looked shell-shocked.

"Excuse me?" He honestly had no idea what was happening.

"YOU HIT MY LITTLE BOY!!!!" She screamed and shoved a kid in front of her. It was the little 6 year old that had punched Emmett.

"What? I didn't hit your son, ma'am." Emmett looked confused. The woman ripped the kids hand away from his chest, where he had been holding it with his other arm.

"YES YOU DID!!!! YOU HURT HIS ARM!!!!" She continued screaming.

"No! I swear! I didn't touch him!" Emmett held up his hands.

"HE SAID YOU HURT HIM!!!! DON'T YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE BOY!!!!" She was waving the kids hand in the air violently. That seemed it would have hurt the boy more than he already was.

"He punched me! That's how he hurt his hand!" Emmett tried to plead with her. People were starting to look at them. A scene is exactly what a family of vampires _doesn't_ want.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A SINGLE MARK ON YOU???"

"I'm…uh…I…don't bruise easily." Emmett struggled to come up with an excuse.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT???? I'M CALLING THE COPS ON YOU!!!" She wouldn't stop screaming!

I thought about that, and spoke up. "Good idea, ma'am. We don't want this evil man to hurt any more children. We should remove him from the premise to avoid him endangering any of the other children." I said as sincerely as I could under the hilarious circumstance. Everyone stared at me in shock.

_What are you doing!?!?! I didn't do anything!!! I don't want to go to jail!_ Emmett screamed at me through his thoughts. Bella was as shocked as everyone else, but soon realization dawned on her face.

"You're right, dear sir. This man is a danger to all the other children around. Ma'am, you should most definitely call the police. Ask for the Chief, personally. He is not kind to child offenders." She said, winking subtly at me. Soon everyone else realized what we were doing. Carlisle and Esme both voiced their opinions on the woman calling the Chief of Police, saying it was a great idea, and Rosalie went up and slapped Emmett right across the face with an extremely loud _smack_.

"That's what you get from hurting children, you bastard!" She glared at him so the mom would see, winked at him when she wasn't looking, and walked back to her spot next to Alice where they both glared at him.

The woman finally let go of her son and pulled out a bedazzled, pink cell phone from her metallic purse. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME THIS INSTANT TO WAIT OUTSIDE FOR THE POLICE! YOU'RE NOT STAYING IN HERE WITH ALL THE CHILDREN!" She screamed, grabbed Emmett's sleeve, and pulled him out the front door.

We stood there for a few seconds, absorbing everything that had just happened. We all suddenly burst into hysterical laughter.

"EMMETT! And…the…kid! And…the…MOM!" Bella couldn't get a full sentence out between her gasps of laughter. Eventually we calmed down and turned back to our unfinished skeeball competition.

"So I guess that means that Emmett's disqualified…" Alice mused.

"That's okay, he was losing anyway." Bella said, throwing another ball up the ramp, scoring 500 more points.

"You never answered Emmett's question, Bella. How are you so good at skeeball?" Rosalie asked.

She shrugged and kept rolling balls up the ramp. 500 points. 400 points. 500 points. "I don't really know. Practice, I guess. There was an arcade near my house in Arizona and since I didn't really have any friends, I spent quite a bit of time there. Maybe that's why I stayed so pale." She shrugged again. By the time we ran out of balls from our first game, Bella had thousands of points with Esme in second place with 1,600 points, Carlisle in third with 700 points, Jasper in fourth place with 500 points, Rosalie in fifth with 300 points, Alice was in sixth with 100 points and me dead last with 0. Honestly, I couldn't tell you how I failed so badly even if I tried. I was shocked by my lack of success with freaking _skeeball_.

Bella looked at all the scores and laughed. "Guess you Cullen's aren't the best at _everything_!" I flashed my hand out and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to me, until our whole front sides were touching. I bent down and trailed kisses down her jaw. I felt her melt into my touch.

"But I am the best at this, right?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded slowly, looking me in the eyes. She leaned forward but was yanked off of me by a giant mouse. Seriously?

"What the _hell?_" I growl at the over sized rodent. It wagged it's finger at me as it wrapped it's arm around Bella's waist. Bella looked disgusted and tried to pull away but the mouse held tighter.

"Am I going to have to kick some mouse ass, here?" Rosalie asked, stepping forward. The mouse looked between Rosalie, me, and Bella and shrugged. "Ok, have it your way…" Rosalie stepped forward and kicked at the mouse's crotch. It let go of Bella immediately and held it's groin.

"Nice kick." I said. "How did you know it was a boy?" I asked.

"A girl wouldn't have held Bella like that." She shrugged. She then stepped forward and ripped the mouse's head off to reveal the human inside. What we saw made us all gasp in surprise.

"_Mike Newton?!"_

He grabbed his mouse head back and glared at all of us. "What? I needed a job. We're not all filthy rich like _some_ people."

"What happened to the job at the sporting goods store your parents own?" Bella asked.

"Mom fired me. We got in a fight and let's just say it's going to take a while to clean up _that_ mess…" He rolled his eyes. _How can I get Bella away from the Cullens? _The rat thought. I glared at him. How can I get _him_ to go away?

_Jessica is here._ Alice thought.

Are you kidding me? Now not only do I have to deal with Mike, but I have to deal with Jessica too? And on my _birthday_ no less!

I looked at Alice questioningly and looked around, silently asking her where Jessica is.

_The break room. She was just hired. None of the employees know except the manager, it's her first day. I think this is a good chance for Mike and Jessica to catch up on how their summer's been going so far…_

Ah, I got what she was thinking. She winked and I searched the minds in the building for Jessica's distinct, annoying voice. With all the little kids around and all of their parents, the buzz of everyone talking and thinking all at the same time was consuming. I had a very hard time finding specific 'voices' unless they were standing right next to. Jessica was no different. I finally located the employee lounge and searched for Jessica's thoughts inside.

_Where can Mike be? I need to get this manager _away_ from me so I can find Mike. That's the only reason I took this crappy job…so I could spend my summer with Mike!_ Yes, that was definitely Jessica. I look to Alice and nod ever so slightly so she knows I found her. She grinned mischievously and walked up to Mike.

"So, Mike, I have a surprise for you!" Alice squealed with mock excitement (well, maybe some of that was her real excitement…).

He looked from Bella to Alice, and back again. His thoughts were all about getting Bella alone with him so he can convince her he's the right guy for her.

Yeah, the guy in the giant rat costume is not the right guy for _anyone_…

Though, of course, Jessica was the closest thing we had to someone who was right for him.

Alice grabbed Mike's hand and drug him away from Bella and around all the little kids to the break room. As she opened the door, the manager was walking out, Jessica close behind him. The moment Jessica saw Mike, she gave a little squeal and jumped into Mike's unsuspecting arms. Was she really that forward? I suddenly felt Bella wrap her arms around my waist and push herself against my back. I turned around in her arms and was surprised by the look in her eyes. It was pure desire.

"Bella…?" I asked, though I was starting to feel a lot of that desire too.

"Edward, we can leave this kids place if you want to. I'd love to hear the rest of that piano piece you were working on earlier today." Bella looked at me seductively.

This wasn't exactly how Bella normally acted. Why would she…?

Oh. Now it seemed obvious.

Jasper.

Jessica and Bella were this forward with their emotions because Jasper made them. I looked around and saw that everyone else was holding back from jumping on their significant others.

"Jasper!" I hiss at him.

He looks at me. He had been staring at Jessica and Mike, probably trying to focus the blunt of his emotion attack on them.

"Stop, that's enough, she's embarrassed herself plenty." I whispered. The truth was, though, I wanted him to stop because I was about 3 seconds away from taking Bella up on her offer and oh so much more.

Luckily, though, I felt Jasper pull his emotional reach back towards him and the desire to pounce on Bella lessened.

"I would have enjoyed that much more if we were anywhere but here…" Bella sighed. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"All in good time, love."

"Yeah, time isn't something I have a lot of." I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer to me.

"Believe me, soon you'll have more time than you'll know what to do with."

"I can't wait." She grinned.

"Alright, you know we have a skeeball tournament to finish?" Alice said, walking over to us. Jessica had pulled Mike into the break room, trying to get him out of his Chuck E. Cheese costume while he was struggling to push her away.

"I think we all know who will win that. We should just move on, cut our loses, and call Bella the winner." I said.

"You do realize what that entails, Edward?" Alice said, raising her eyebrows.

"One favor from any of us. Nothing _that_ bad."

"Except for the fact that it can be _anything…_" She said.

"Don't give her any ideas, Alice." Carlisle chuckled.

Bella blushed a deep scarlet. "I'll keep my favor fair. I won't ask for anything someone's not willing to give."

I chuckle, and ask Alice, "So what's next? I'm assuming you have some sort of plan laid out for the whole day."

She beamed and nodded vigorously. "Before we can continue with our Birthday Bash, though, Emmett's going to need our help in about 20 seconds."

Everyone looks confused for a second, then realizes what she means and we head out the front door, where Emmett is sitting on the curb in front of the building, the mother still yelling at him, the kid playing in the dirt near by.

Emmett looked up, hopeful and relieved, when he saw us coming.

_Here to spring me, eh?_ He asked

"Not quite. You're far from finished." I whispered, low enough that the lady couldn't hear.

"WHERE ARE THOSE POLICE?? I HAVE A CHILD ABUSER HERE AND THEY'RE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!" The mom screamed.

"Ma'am, you called them only about 10 minutes ago." Bella says.

"IT'S A SMALL TOWN!"

"Well, maybe they didn't think it was exactly top priority so they didn't drop everything to run here." Rosalie said.

"NO, THEY'RE PROBABLY EATING DOZENS OF DOUGHNUTS AND DRINKING GALLONS OF COFFEE TO MAKE THEMSELVES EVEN _MORE_ FAT!" The mother was getting more hysterical by the minute. Luckily, the police pulled up in the middle of her talking, and caught nearly all of what she was saying.

"Excuse me, miss. I would rather not have to arrest you for disrupting the peace." Charlie said, getting out of his cruiser. We all grinned and chuckled to ourselves. Emmett had nothing to worry about, it was just Charlie who was going to "arrest" him.

"ARREST HIM, OFFICER! ARREST THIS OAF OF A MAN!"

"Ma'am, please do not scream at me. I may be getting old but my hearing is perfectly fine. And what has he done?"

"HE HIT MY LITTLE BOY!"

Charlie looked at Emmett, who looked dazed and confused.

"Is this true, sir?" He asked him.

"May I step in, Chief Swan?" Carlisle stepped forward.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen."

"My son, Emmett, did not touch this little boy. The boy was at the skeeball machine, Emmett asked if he could play, and the little boy punched him in the face. That's how the child hurt his hand."

"LIES! THIS MAN IS LYING!" The mother screamed.

"Excuse me, miss, but he is not. We were all watching and that is exactly what happened." Esme cut in.

"It's hard not to believe the majority, but I'm going to need some proof. Maybe some witnesses that aren't swayed by family connections or a tape?" Charlie said.

We heard a cough from the entry of the Chuck E. Cheese building. It was the manager.

"I was not a witness to the alleged incident, but I do know that the security camera would have gotten it on tape," He said. "I can show it to you."

Charlie nodded and followed the manager inside. We all stood in silence, waiting for them to come back. Well, all of us were standing in silence besides the mother. She went in between screaming at Emmett and screaming at her son.

"Jasper, calm her down." I whispered. He did as I told and soon she stopped screaming. Out loud, that is. Even that woman's _thoughts_ were loud.

Charlie and the manager came back, Charlie chuckling. We all looked to him to hear what his verdict was. Of course, Alice and I already knew, but we also knew this was going to be interesting.

"Ma'am, I know you weren't there to witness what took place, you relied on your sons word, but it's my duty to inform you that your son wasn't being all that honest." Charlie said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ARE YOU CALLING MY SON A LIAR!?"

"No, ma'am, just that he didn't tell you the full truth. Yes, he indeed hurt his hand because of Mr. Cullen, but it was not Mr. Cullen who inflicted the injury. Your son hit him and hurt himself in the process. We understand the confusion. But since it isn't anyone's fault, no one here is in trouble. Everyone can go on their own happy way and we can all laugh about this later."

The woman stared blankly for a minute, whipped around, grabbed her son roughly by his hand, marched to their car, and drove swiftly away.

"Well, _that_ was interesting." Emmett finally spoke up.

"Don't get in anymore trouble, Emmett." Charlie slapped Emmett on the back and helped him stand up from the curb.

"No problem, sir. And thank you."

"Just doing my job." Charlie waved to Bella, told her to call him if she was going to stay at the Cullen's tonight, and drove off back to the station.

"Alice, this has all been fun, but can we go home now?" I asked.

"No! We have so much more stuff to do!" Alice said and marched inside. We all followed, unhappy with her answer. Chuck E. Cheese was not the favorite place for anyone here.

"Ok, Alice, what are we doing next, then?" Rosalie asked. She was probably the only one here that didn't want to leave. She loved all the little kids running around. She loved to watch them have fun but was silently wishing one of them was her own.

"Next is the ball pit!" Alice squealed and took off at a human run to the left, where the bit ball pit was. She ripped off her shoes and dove in head-first.

"Alice, there's a height and age limit on the ball pit." I said.

"Come on, when has a little sign ever stopped you before? Besides, I know when the workers are coming and we'll just make sure they don't catch us." She said. Emmett grinned, took off his shoes, and dived in after Alice.

"What about kids?" I said.

"There's no kids in here. I made sure before I jumped in. They all got out and ran away when they saw Emmett coming."

"_What_? _Why?"_ He asked, completely shocked.

"Well, you're as scary as a bear, heading straight for them. No one was going to stick around for that."

He looked thoughtful then nodded. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Now come on, everyone dive in! The plastic balls are lovely!"

Jasper sighed, took his shoes off, and climbed in. Rosalie was pulled roughly in by Emmett but was soon laughing at him because he got a ball shoved into his mouth, courtesy of his wife.

"Come on, Edward. It's just this once. We'll never have to come here ever again." Bella tugged on my sleeve towards the ball pit. I looked at her, pleading with my eyes to let me get out of this one.

"Nope, Bella's not going to let you get away, Edward. My pizza threat still stands." Alice said, throwing a ball at me, hitting me square in the forehead.

I sighed, took my shoes off, helped Bella with her shoes, and got into the dreaded ball pit.

"We'll stay out here and keep watch." Esme said.

"Edward, watch out!" Bella yelled. Right as the words left her mouth, 8 plastic balls were flying straight towards my face. I ducked and avoided them, swiped up two, and chucked them at Emmett and Jasper, who were the closest to me. Alice and Rosalie cracked up and threw another onslaught of plastic balls at me.

After getting hit repeatedly in the head, I finally held up my hands in surrender.

"Ok, I'm getting out now." I said, heading towards the edge.

"No! Edward, it's only been like 15 minutes!" Alice yelled.

"Yeah, that's certainly long enough." I said.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" Alice screamed. The moment she said it, everyone who was in the ball pit ducked under the balls so they couldn't be seen. I had no idea what was going on and I was already halfway out.

"HEY!" A voice yelled from a few feet away. I looked around for the voice and spotted a roughly 30-year-old man marching towards me, enraged. He was wearing a Chuck E. Cheese uniform. Oh, crap. "What are you doing in there!? Can't you see the sign?! You're waaay too tall and waaay too old to be in there! Are you some kind of pedophile?! Get out of there before I kick you off the premises." The man shoved an accusing finger in my face.

"Uh…sorry…I just…I'm sorry." I say, putting my shoes back on, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Why were you in there?!"

"My sister…pushed me in."

"And who might that be? I don't see anyone else in the ball pit." He narrowed his gaze at me, thinking now that I was definitely some kind of pedophile.

"She's in the pit, she's just hiding under all the balls." I said. If he kicked us out, I would be free! Come on, man, kick us out!

"Tell her to come up."

"Alice, this nice man wants to talk to you." I yelled into the pit.

Alice came up, gasping for air she didn't need.

"Hello, mist-a! Dis is my bwad-a!" She said and pointed to me. What's with her not being able to pronounce her R's? What was she doing? Then I realized what she was wearing. She must have found some clothes in the lost and found or something and knew this was coming, because in the pit she had changed. She had a Mickey Mouse sweatshirt over her clothes with a skirt that only a 5 year old would wear. She had put her hair in pigtails the best she could with her short hair and put on a macaroni necklace. With that outfit, she didn't look anywhere close to a teenager. She looked more like a kindergartner.

"Well, hello little miss. Did you push your brother into this here ball pit?" The worker asked, believing Alice's act.

"Yes." She looked remorseful. "I sowwy. I not know he so weak. I tot he would not fall." She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Aw, honey, it's okay. He forgives you, I'm sure." The man tried to comfort her.

"I feel bad he's in twouble." She looked down at her feet.

"It's okay, little darling. He's not in trouble." He patted her back. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He said the last part glaring at me. "Go have fun, little miss." The Chuck E. Cheese employee walked away.

"Alice, what the Hell?!" I said, rounding on her.

"Hey, I knew your plan. You wanted to get kicked out. Me being the loving sister that I am, stopped you from ruining your own birthday. You can thank me now." She said, taking off her kid clothes. She had her regular outfit on underneath.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Thank her? Not a chance.

"You can come up now, you guys." Alice called. Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all emerged from the ball pit.

"Alice, are we done yet? This was fun and all, but we've been here for quite awhile now." Bella said. Good, I'm slowly getting everyone on my side.

"Are you kidding me? No! We still have to go in the tube climber thing!" Emmett said, jumping up and down.

"The what?" I asked. Alice pointed to the beast of a toy next to us. It was made up of a bunch of tubes that were meant to be crawled in. "I think we're definitely too big for that."

"The size and weight restrictions are just recommendations, we'll be fine." Alice said, skipping to the entrance. "Edward, why did you put your shoes back on? You gotta take them off!" She said, pushing me onto the ground and stealing my shoes.

"Come on! Let's play hide and seek!" Emmett called, already climbing into the entrance. Rosalie smacked his butt and climbed in after him. Jasper waited for Alice to get in, and followed closely behind her.

"Bella…" I whined. She looked at me pointedly and climbed up one of the tubes. When I didn't follow she came back down, grabbed me by the front of my shirt, and dragged me in behind her.

"We can't have that much to do after this, so just do it so we can move on." Bella said, giving me a kiss.

"Well, that certainly makes it that much more enjoyable." I said, leaning down for another kiss. She laughed and blocked me with her finger.

"You'll get another when we finish playing hide and seek." She grinned wickedly. Ok, fine, if that's how she wants to play…

"Then come and find me, love." I said. Before she can respond, I'm crawling down the tube faster than Bella can follow. I hear her curse under her breath and try to catch up to me.

"Edward! Come on! We're supposed to be finding everyone else, not me trying to find you!" She yells after me. I laugh to myself and keep going. I eventually get to a point that connects to 2 different tubes to it so it has a place to sit in the back a bit. I sit and wait for Bella. I realize, though, that I can't hear her behind me. In fact, I can't hear her at all. I can't feel the vibrations of her moving. Why did she stop? Worry crept up in me faster than I can express.

"Bella?" I ask loudly, crawling back the way I came. No response. "Bella?" I ask louder, still crawling. "Can you hear me, Bella? Where are you? I'm sorry, we'll go find everyone else together, just make some sort of noise so I can find you." I yell. Still nothing. The worry bursts forward now that I actually have a reason for it. Why wouldn't Bella answer me? She must have been hurt. I knew these damn tubes were too small. She probably hit her head or something and is knocked out cold. "Bella!" I shout.

I finally round a corner and can hear her breathing. But I don't see her anywhere. Where is she? As I think the question, she pounces on me from down a side tunnel she had been hiding in.

"Gotcha!" She laughed and hugged me around my waist. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you do that?! You scared me! I was worried something had happened to you!"

She laughed again. "That's exactly why I did it! You ran away from me and I knew you'd worry so I made you come back!"

"Hmph."

"Aw, you're not mad at me, are you?" She looked a little worried and maneuvered so she was now under me while I was still on my hands and knees. "Don't be mad, I just wanted to be with you." I looked away. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around my neck and pulled herself up to give me a light kiss. I turned my head back, wrapped an arm under her back, helping lift her up, and deepened the kiss. She sighed in relief and pulled herself closer. I broke away and smiled down at her.

"Now we can leave this tube thing." I said, showing her the evil grin she had thrown at me before.

"What? Why?" She was confused.

"You said that you'd kiss me again when we were done playing hide and seek. You kissed me. We're done. We can get out of here now."

She looked at me in surprise. "You tricked me!"

"Well, my dear, what comes around goes around." I said. She "hmph"ed and turned to crawl out of the tunnel, me following her.

Once we were out, we sat on the nearby bench with Carlisle and Esme, putting our shoes back on. About 20 minutes later, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper came out of the tubes laughing.

"Aw! See, Edward! We missed the fun!" Bella pouted.

I lifted up her chin to face me and kissed her passionately. "I think that was much more fun than whatever it is that they did." She giggled and nodded.

"Well, for your information Edward, we had a blast." Alice said, her hands on her hips, glaring at me. "And it was very rude of you to leave." I shrugged and stood up, grabbed Bella's hand, and pulled her up with me.

"Are we done yet?"

"Stop asking me that! We'll be done when I say we're done! Besides, you haven't gotten your birthday cake yet!" Alice said and walked away, intending for us to follow her. We did, and she led us to the big room filled with long tables with the stage in front. We sat down at a table marked "Cullen, party of 8". We sat down and talked for awhile, until a women with a Chuck E. Cheese uniform came in carrying a cake with "Happy Birthday Edward!" written on it. She set it down and walked away.

"Do you expect me to eat that, Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, since you left us in the tubes. You have to have at least a whole piece. And Bella can have some. I made sure it was her favorite flavor."

"Thank you, Alice." She said and cut a piece for herself and me.

"Alice…"

"Don't you whine, Edward, you brought this on yourself."

I sighed, grabbed a fork, and took a bite. I gotta say, human food certainly is disgusting. The only thing that I can really eat (forcefully) is steak. And it has to be pretty rare.

"You have to eat it all, Edward."

"Alice, it's my birthday! Are you really going to make me eat human food on my birthday?"

"Oh, right. I forgot that minor detail…" I rolled my eyes. "Ok, you don't have to eat any more. But you _do_ have to stay for the show." She said. I shrugged and nodded. How bad could it be?

As the thought crossed my mind, the room darkened, the curtains opened, and the spotlights shone on what would haunt my nightmares if I had them.

I was wrong before. Of course a real band would _never_ want to play a Chuck E. Cheese. The stage wasn't for a real band. It was for the band that played there everyday, several times. The Chuck E. Cheese band made up of animatronics. And they started to play music. Well, I don't know if you can actually classify it as _music_ but it certainly wanted to be music.

There were five robots. The mouse, a duck, a purple thing that was probably supposed to be a hippo, a bear, and a pizza man with a spinning mustache. Seriously. Not only did they play a 'song', but they sang happy birthday to everyone having a party. Including me. When they started singing their birthday song to me, Alice forced me to stand on the table. _The table_.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Edward! Happy birthday to you!"

When they were _finally_ done and the curtain had closed, I jumped off the table, grabbed Bella's hand, and marched right out the front door, everyone following behind us.

"Edward, we're not done yet!" Alice said.

"Yes, Alice, we are." I growled.

"Aw, you're not really that mad, you just want to leave."

"You're right, I really do want to leave."

"But we didn't even get to play any of the machines and win any tickets!"

"Actually, Bella won quite a few tickets from skeeball." Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah, here." Bella said, pulling them out from her pocket.

"Oh my God, Bella! How many are there?!" Alice looked shocked.

"Um, I didn't count really but I'd guess something like 75?" She said.

"How did you win all of that on your own?! I mean, I know you kicked ass at skeeball but did it really give you that much?" I asked.

"Actually, no. You all left without grabbing your tickets so I grabbed everyone's for them. Even when you lose you get tickets. This is all of us combined." She said. "You can keep it, Alice, I don't want any of the prizes." She said.

Alice squealed and thanked her. "Edward, wait just a moment! I'm gonna go get a prize!" With that, Alice ran back inside. "Come on, Jasper!" She yelled.

We waited outside for a good 15 minutes. They finally came back outside, with a stuffed bear.

"What took so long, Alice?" I asked.

"There was so much to choose from! I could get 20 pieces of candy or 10 pencils or 3 hair clips or 1 bear!" She said.

"And it really took you that long to decide?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, I wanted them all!" Jasper nodded, confirming she was telling the truth.

"It was very exhausting trying to convince a small stuffed bear was fine." He said.

We laughed and walked to the cars that we came in, this time I didn't have to wear the blindfold. Bella sat net to me and curled up against my side.

"Did you have fun today, Edward?" She asked, nuzzling her nose in the crook of my neck.

"Because you were there, it was the best birthday of all the 108 that I've had."

She grinned up at me and kissed me. "That's good. I'd be very sad if you had said you hated it. It may have been Alice's idea but I enjoyed myself quite a bit."

"Wherever we are, as long as you're with me, I'll have the time of my life. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. And happy birthday."


End file.
